harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Renee (AP)
Renee '(リーナ ''Rīna, ''lit. ''Lina) is a character in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. She is one of the eligible bachelorettes to court. Renee is a hard working farm hand, similar to your character. She helps her parents, Cain and Hanna, at the family run Horn Ranch Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com. During business hours, Renee helps her family by taking care of the ranch's animals. She is passionate about her work, loves the outdoors, and is an excellent cook. She has a very carefree but caring personality. Like Toby, she also loves to fish, and can be seen doing so at the Flute Fields bridge on Wednesdays, when Horn Ranch is closed Animal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com. She lives with her parents, and rarely ever leaves the Flute Fields area. Renee enjoys animal products, flowers, and is crazy about strawberries and dishes made with it! She is available at the start of the game, and there are no requirements to unlock her. '''GiftsAnimal Parade Bachelorettes fogu.com 'Marriage Requirements' There are no requirements to unlock Renee when you start the game, meaning you can begin courting her right away. You will need to build Renee's heart points by giving her gifts and watching events. In order to marry, the candidate must be at 9 hearts. Additionally, you must have a level 2 house or bigger, watch all of their events, and use the blue feather to propose. For each regular marriage candidate, there are a set of events that occur at different heart levels. You must witness them all in order to marry. Events occur at: 2 hearts, 4 hearts, 5 hearts, and 7 hearts. At 9 hearts, you can propose, and you will witness an event where the two of you get engaged. There is also an event for your wedding. You can check heart levels by going into the menu of your game at any time. 'Heart Events' Gift (2 Heart Event) You will receive a gift from Renee when she reaches two hearts. Renee will meet you in the morning as you leave your home, and asks whether or not you'd like a gift that she's brought by. Renee has some extra eggs from the farm, and she wishes to share them with you. Surely, being a fellow farmer, you can appreciate the gesture. Accepting Renee's present will make her happy, and give you a Good Chicken Egg. If you turn down her gift, Renee will be upset, and you will lose heart points with her. ---- Gift (4 Heart Event) Renee will bring another gift to your door when she reaches a heart level of four. She will meet you outside of your front door in the morning as you leave your home. Renee's second gift is some home cooked Stew! She's made too much, and, again, wishes to share it with somebody. She will ask whether you would like to take the gift or not, and you can either accept or decline. If you accept her gift, Renee will be very happy. She really hopes you can eat the Stew to replenish your energy, she knows how it is to work hard! If you decline her present, Renee will be upset, and you will lose heart points with her. ---- Date (5 Heart Event) When Renee has a heart level of 5 or more hearts, you can ask her to go on a date with you. On a sunny day, find Renee and talk to her before noon. She'll be hoping that you'll join her for some fishing later on in the day. If you accept the request, Renee will want you to meet her at the Flute Fields Watermill around 16:00. Meet Renee for your date at 16:00. When Renee arrives, the two of you go fishing. Renee compliments you on your fishing skills, and asks whether you like fishing or not. Answering positively will win you affection points with Renee. She says that she will cook you a meal with fish sometime! At the end of the evening, she will thank you for the time you've spent with her, and go home. Standing Renee up for the date will result in losing heart points. ---- Confession (7 Heart Event) When Renee reaches 7 hearts, she will be ready to confess her love to you, find and speak to her on a sunny day before noon. She will ask you to meet her at the Lighthouse at 16:00, so don't forget to meet her. At the lighthouse, Renee will say that she's very relieved that you have shown up, because she wants to talk to you about something that's been on her mind. Renee likes you very much, and wants you to be with her, and wants to know whether or not you feel the same way. If you wish to continue courting Renee, the top four responses are all appropriate answers that you can give her. Any of the positive answers will result in Renee being very relieved that you return her feelings! She'll ask you to walk her home, and the event will end. Not showing up to meet Renee or giving her a negative response will result in losing heart points. If you don't show up to meet Renee, she will be very sad the next time you talk to her, and will remind you that you forgot something important. It will take a little while to regain lost hearts. ---- Proposal (9 Heart Event) After Renee reaches 9 hearts, you can propose to her. If you have a Blue Feather, showing it to her will result in a proposal event, granted that you have met all of the other marriage requirements. Find Renee during the day, and show her your Blue Feather. If she wants to accept it, a scene will play where she will ask to talk to you somewhere more private. You will be taken to the Church Grounds, where Renee will begin confessing her love for you. Tell her that you wish to marry her by choosing one of the options shown, and the two of you will become engaged. After the scene plays, you will go to City Hall where Hamilton will arrange a wedding day for you at Celesta Church. The date he arranges is random, and can be as early as the next day, or later on in the week. 'Wedding' After you've proposed, Hamilton will set the day of your wedding for you. On the day of your wedding, you will be automatically taken to the Church. You will meet your fiancée here, along with the guests attending your wedding. At wedding ceremonies, the bride's/groom's family will always appear. Hamilton will appear in every wedding cut scene, and Perry will always be there to make the wedding official. When Perry asks if you promise, answering with "no" will only result in Perry asking again. You will be forced to answer with "yes," and once you do, the marriage will be official! Hamilton will present you with a Honeymoon Ticket that you can use after your wedding ceremony. Simon will always take a photo of you which can be showcased in your home Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com. After the ceremony, you will be automatically transported to your home. Your spouse will now live with you permanently. Your wedding ring will be available through your dresser, and it is your choice whether to wear it or not. Married Life Your spouse will make you a lunch every morning. Depending on how many hearts they have, the quality of the lunch will change. Your spouse can also help you with chores around your farm, which include fishing, mining, watering, harvesting, picking weeds, milking, brushing, and egg/silk collecting. Your spouse' personality depends on what chores he/she will be better at Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com. You must select a chore to do in between 6:00 and 7:00 AM. If not, your spouse will go out on his/her own during the day. You can take your spouse for a walk! This is a way to spend time with your spouse, and their heart points will increase from it. Your spouse' birthday is also a date that needs to be remembered, as you can celebrate their birthday by giving them a gift during the day, or entering your house after 18:00 Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com. Your spouse may still go out and do things that they did before you married them, but he/she will always return in the evening. 'Children' Personality If you've married Renee, your children can be Quiet, Romantic, or Scholarly -'' but the ''Fiery personality is not an option Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com. Your child's personality will change dialogue as well as which chores they specifically specialize in. ---- Appearance Renee's children will always have hair that is colored dark brown and gray eyes. Your children will always look like your spouse, but with a darker hair color Animal Parade Marriage fogu.com. They will also inherit some of your spouse' personality, but you can choose their personality with a variety of different choices offered at each stage of their growth. AP_Renee_1ere-fille.jpg|Renee's oldest daughter. AP_Renee_2e-fille.jpg|Renee's youngest daughter. AP_Renee_2e-garcon.jpg|Renee's youngest son. 'Rival Heart Events' Toby will be your rival for Renee's affection. If the two marry, you will be able to see their child Matt in game. All of the rival events between the two for them must be triggered, in order to get married. Playing as a male, you must befriend Toby to see these events. If the character is female, you must befriend Renee. ---- 4 Heart Rival Event As a male, you must befriend Toby up to 4 hearts to see this event. Playing as a female, you must get Renee up to 4 hearts. Go to the small dock by the Brass Bar any time after 10:00 on a day with nice weather to see this event play out. Toby and Renee have taken the day to go fishing together. Toby had no luck catching anything today, but Renee offers to share her catch! Renee says she'll boil some fish some time for the two to share, as they go back to fishing. Toby then offers to bring Renee out into the ocean sometime. Renee is impressed that Toby would be able to get a boat for that, and would love to go with him someday. ---- 5 Heart Rival Event Regardless of whether the character as a male or female, Toby/Renee must be at 5 hearts. As the female player exits her house, Renee will come and ask about her relationship with Toby. If the first option is chosen, Renee will be relieved. But if the second option is chosen, it means you want to marry Toby yourself, which will make Renee unhappy. The same event happens if the character is a male. You must have 5 hearts with Toby (not Renee), and he will come to your house asking about Renee. The same options appear and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you're going for! ---- 7 Heart Rival Event (Proposal) Renee (if the main character is female) must be at 7 hearts. As a male character, Toby must be at 7 hearts to see the event. You must have seen all of the other previous events. Go to Horn Ranch during the day time on sunny day to see this final event. Renee and Toby are hard at work caring for the animals, and Renee thanks Toby for always being there to help her. Renee comments that Toby's starting to look like a "dad" to some of the animals. She's glad, because they're like her family. Toby wants to be apart of Renee's family too, and asks her to marry him. Renee happily accepts Toby's proposal. ---- Wedding Two weeks after viewing the last Rival Event (when either Rival has 7 Hearts), Toby and Renee will have their wedding ceremony. You will get a letter in your mailbox (regardless of which gender the character is) from Renee and Toby. They ask if you wish to attend their wedding or not. The date will be written on the invitation, as well as the time. Wedding ceremonies are always at 10:00 Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com. On the scheduled wedding date, walk into Celesta Church to see Toby and Renee's wedding. It is very similar to your own wedding. Renee and Toby's family, as well as any of their friends will attend. You will take your seat and watch the ceremony. All the character does is sit back and watch as a guest. 'After Rival Wedding' After Toby and Renee get married, Toby will move out of the Fishery. He no longer lives with Ozzie and Paolo, and will live with Renee at Horn Ranch with her family Animal Parade Rival Marriage fogu.com. Their schedules are still the same, and they can often be found at the same places before they were married. If you're having troubles finding either of them, they can easily be tracked. Two weeks after their wedding ceremony, Toby and Renee will send you a letter regarding the birth of their baby boy, Matt. Visit Toby and Renee at their home at Horn Ranch to meet Matt for the first time. Matt will not appear if Renee and Toby do not get married. 'Other Events' Horse Friendship To view this event, have a heart level of 3 or higher with Renee and Kathy. Walk towards the barn at Horn Ranch on a sunny day Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com. Kathy and Renee are at the ranch grooming two of the horses. Kathy becomes concerned however, because there seems to be something wrong with one of the horses. She doesn't know what's wrong though, and asks Renee about it. When Renee fixes the problem, Kathy thinks the horse might like her better. After all, it's like she can read the horse's mind! Renee says that's not true, as the horse seems really quiet when Kathy doesn't stop by. The girls decide to go to the hot spring. ---- Ghost Troubles You can view this event after ringing the Purple Bell, after 21:00. You'll need to visit the graveyard in the Celesta Church Plaza Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com. You'll hear a sobbing noise as you enter the graveyard. Finn believes it to be that crybaby sprite, Edge, but it actually turns out to be a ghost! The ghost reveals his name is Tom, and when he was alive, he left behind a beautiful girl named Anna. Unfortunately, Tom died in an accident and never got to apologize to Anna for an argument that they had before he died. He asks you to go and apologize to Anna for him. If you go to Horn Ranch, you will find Hanna and Renee. Renee shows your character a music box that she found when she was cleaning. She explains that it once belonged to her grandmother, whose name was Anna. The music box is like the one that Tom described. Renee and Hanna agree that it's okay to give you the music box. Go back to the graveyard after 21:00 with the music box. Hold it in your hands and examine Tom's grave Animal Parade Random Events fogu.com. Tom recognizes that the music box is the one that belonged to Anna, and Finn gives Tom the bad news. Anna's been dead for 20 years. Tom is relieved that Anna kept the music box, and says that Anna is waiting for him. He will take the music box and vanish. 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Bachelorettes Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Characters